Bad Day
by shindi
Summary: Emily's having one of those days.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own standoff, I can always dream though.

**Author's note: **It's been a while since I've written any fanfiction and this is my first one for standoff. Sorry, I wrote this at 12 at night so it's a bit out of character. Please don't flame, just toast lightly if you feel the need to.

**Bad Day**

Emily was having one of those days where nothing seemed to go right. She hadn't seen Matt since yesterday afternoon where he was called away to a negotiation. Needless to say, she had very little sleep the previous night in Matt's big empty bed without his arms wrapped around her. The alarm clock was set for 6:30am but failed to wake her up on time. Instead, the clock let out an awful beeping sound at 7:23am. The hot water in her shower was luke warm and Matt had used the last of her shampoo when he ran out of his own. Emily's hair refused to cooperate even with the help of the hairdryer Matt had bought just months ago. The stubborn coffee machine decided that today of all days would be the day that it would break down but that didn't matter because there didn't seem to be any coffee left. She had accidentally misplaced notes she had prepared for her class, which was highly unusual. That sent her on a rampage, searching desperately for the papers only to find them neatly on folders of paperwork all of which she planned to take to work with her.

Traffic seemed to be worse than usual with all the roads resembling a car park. Running into CNU almost 50 minutes late, she quickly apologized to Cheryl as she made a beeline to the coffee pot. She groaned to find the pot empty having to wait a few more minutes before precious caffeine entered her system. Arriving at her desk with coffee in hand, she was greeted with the sight of more paperwork. Her new partner, Special Agent Liam Ross left her a note in his illegible handwriting.

Down in the basement playing

with a new HRT gadget.

Hope you don't mind,

Frank and Duff said you'd

do my paperwork for me.

-Liam

Emily sank down into her chair and rubbed her face getting stuck into mountain paper that lived on her desk. By noon, she was completely exhausted, she had only made a small dent on the pile of papers waiting to be completed, coffee no longer had the desired effect with her eyes heavily drooping and her hair still disobeyed standing in different directions earning her funny looks from her coworkers. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapped around her.

"Hey beautiful" Matt whispered into her ear.

"Beautiful? Have you seen me, I have bags under my eyes and my hair's standing in five different directions" Emily replied.

"Like I said, beautiful. Did you miss me?" Matt asked.

Emily's face broke into a smile "you have no idea how much I missed you".

"Bad day?" Matt asked, receiving a nod from Emily.

"Not just bad, horrific. Paperwork's a pain, no coffee or shampoo at home and your household appliances hate me" Emily explained as he rubbed her back.

"Let me guess, temperamental alarm clock?"

"Yep and the stubborn coffee machine may have died" she added with a smile "How was you negotiation?"

"It was definitely interesting; I'll tell you about it later. Cheryl's given me the rest of the day off. Finish your paperwork and teach your classes. I'll go pick up supplies like food, coffee, shampoo and maybe a new coffee machine. I'll cook dinner and give you a foot rub. How does that sound?" Matt asked.

"It sounds absolutely perfect. Have I told you have much I love you lately?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again" Matt replied.

"I love you Matt"

"I love you, too. Em" Matt said with a smile, leaning in for a kiss.

"Ahem" Cheryl cleared her throat from the other side of the room, staring at Matt and Emily, breaking up the kiss.

"Ahh, I better go" Matt whispered into Emily's ear while she laughed, giving her a quick kiss before escaping the glare of Cheryl.

Although Emily had a terrible start to the day with the lack of caffeine and an uncooperative alarm clock her day was definitely looking up. Her dinner and foot rub was planned and the man of her dreams would be waiting at home for her. What more could a girl want?


End file.
